A Cry for Help
by KSteinart
Summary: Amy steps in to help Victor and David during an emotional crisis.


**A Cry for Help**  
  
By K. Steinart

DISCLAIMER: This "Judging Amy" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Judging Amy, it's creators, producers or distributors.  
  
Written just after Disposable' (5-18) aired. Having no other choice, David had recused himself from the Hawkins case and left the courtroom. That was the last time he had seen Amy for a whole week until (In The Quick and the Dead' 5-19) he watched the hearing as his boss took over the case. The italic part below is a bit of background that would explain a plot point in the story.  
  
_In Greenwich two years ago, David McClaren was assigned to prosecute a case. The murder of Linda Hawkins by her husband Danny. There was so much publicity that the trial was granted a change of venue and moved up to Hartford. David commuted there to work on the case periodically for over a year. Mr. Abner, the States Attorney in Hartford was so impressed with David's work that he offered him a job as an Assistant State Attorney. David, finding it increasingly harder to live in Greenwich since his own wife's murder, took the job and moved with his son just before the beginning of the new school year. It would be a new start for both of them. Maybe they could finally put Kelly's murder out of their minds. In his spare time, David still relentlessly pursued the Hawkins case, refusing to let it die._  
  
Back in criminal court temporarily, Amy was sitting as judge at an evidentiary hearing for the Danny Hawkins case. David McClaren sat in the back, watching the proceedings.   
Based upon the new evidence presented here, this court will grant a new trial for Danny Hawkins, who stands accused of killing his wife, Linda Hawkins. All parties will be notified as to the the time and place set for the new trial.  
David was on his feet, his face white.  
From the bench, Amy shot him a warning glance that she would not tolerate any outbursts.  
David looked around bewildered and sank back into his seat.  
This court is now adjourned. Amy rose to leave the bench, noticing that David was already out the door. After hanging up her robes in her chambers, Amy headed down the hall toward the SA offices.   
Ah Judge Gray, come to gloat? Mr. Abner asked.  
Is he in his office?  
Who? David? No, I haven't seen him since court ajourned.  
He didn't come back here?   
Jay Dawson entered the office, stopping short at seeing Amy there. Judge Gray, is there a problem?  
No, just looking for someone.  
I saw David heading toward the parking garage a few minutes ago if that will help.  
Thank you. You probably need to discuss a new trial strategy. So I had better leave.   
  
In the Gray kitchen, Maxine was preparing dinner while watching the news on television. The newswoman was interviewing Danny and his lawyer about being granted a new trial. Amy came in from the garage and threw her briefcase on the counter. She put her coat on a hook, then pulled the clip out of her hair. Shaking her head, she let her hair fall free.  
So he was innocent after all? Maxine asked.  
It's not for me to say. I granted him a new trial though. Can we watch something else? She dipped a finger into the sauce pan on the stove. Maxine swatted her hand away.   
Set the table will you? This is almost ready. Maxine stirred the sauce and then dumped a pan of boiling noodles into a colander in the sink.   
How many tonight?  
Three I think. Peter is off practicing with his band.  
Amy got three plates from the cupboard and set them on the table. She was taking silverware out of the drawer when Lauren, who was talking on the phone, wandered into the room.   
  
Lauren get off the phone, we are about to have dinner.  
Mom, Victor is on the phone--  
Big surprise. You can talk to him later, we are going to eat now.  
But he is really upset.   
You can sympathize with him after dinner. Hang up. NOW.   
No...I'm still here... I'm listening. It's just that--  
Amy reached over Lauren's shoulder and took the phone. Victor? We are going to eat now, so Lauren will have to call--.   
Mrs. Gray? The voice on the phone sounded very distressed. Lauren turned around, her face was pale and she looked genuinely worried.   
Victor, is everything okay? Amy asked.  
I..uh..I'm really scared.  
Are you in danger?   
Maxine, who was taking bread out of the oven, came over and put a reassuring hand on Lauren's shoulder.  
No... I don't think so... my dad is acting weird.  
Weird how?  
Like when mom died. I think he's crying. Did something happen? Is someone else dead? I can hear him in the other room, but I don't want to go in there. What if there is more blood? Victor started crying.  
No, no, it's alright. I think I know what s wrong. No one is dead. Victor listen to me. Your father sort of lost a difficult case in court today. I think it reminded him of your mom. Calm down. I'll tell you what, I'll be right over to help. Okay? There was no reply. Victor are you still there?  
Yeah, come soon... please?  
I'm leaving right now. Here, you talk to Lauren while I drive over. It will be about fifteen minutes. Amy gave the phone back to Lauren. Keep talking to him until I get over there.  
What about?  
Just chit chat or something. He doesn't want to be alone. Just stay on the line. I'll hurry. Amy kissed Lauren's head then turned to Maxine. Mom, follow me over in your car, you can bring Victor back here and I will deal with David.  
Right behind you. Both women grabbed their keys and hurried out.  
  
Ten minutes later,Victor peeked out of the kitchen window as two cars pulled into the McClaren driveway.   
Some cars are here.  
Is it my mom?  
I don't know... yeah, it's her and your grandma.  
Good, go open the door for them.   
Victor raced out the back door into the driveway just as Amy got out of her car. She hugged him and gently took the phone. Lauren, we're here. She passed the phone off to Maxine and comforted Victor. It's alright. It's alright. I'll stay here and help your dad. He'll be fine. Would you like to go over to our house? You know Lauren's grandma, Maxine. Why don't you go with her. She made some spaghetti. You go have dinner with Lauren and I'll stay here with your dad.  
Is there blood? I don't want to look, can you check? Is there blood in the living room? Is that why dad is upset?  
No, no blood. Shh... shh... it's just a court case. It made him think of your mom and that night again.  
I'll go make sure Victor, Maxine offered. They all went into the kitchen and Maxine peeked into the living room. David was sitting on the couch, his face buried in his hands, seemingly unaware that they were there. No, no blood. Honest, all clear.  
Good. I couldn't face that again. Victor visibly relaxed. Can I say good bye to him? He freed himself from Amy's embrace and stepped toward the living room. Maxine gave him a chance to peek in and then put an arm around him, leading him back toward the door.  
See, it's fine here, but your dad is pretty upset right now. Why don't we have him call you when he feels better?  
Okay... I guess. Spaghetti sounds good, is there garlic bread?  
You bet, plenty of it. Maxine led him to the door. Go get in that blue car while I put away this phone. Victor headed for the car and Maxine handed Amy the phone. He looks pretty bad, good luck.  
  
Amy shut the door behind them and then, remembering David's phobia about intruders, locked it. She walked into the other room. On the couch, David rocked back and forth with his head in his hands mumbling incoherently.  
Rough day in court? Sitting down next to him, she immediately noticed the strong odor of alcohol. Amy put a hand on his back, gently rubbing it as she talked.  
David? David, it's Amy. I'm here, can I help?  
Suddenly David dropped his hands. Victor. Amy he'll be home from practice soon, don't let him see me like this.  
It's alright, My mom took Victor over to our house. He's going to have dinner with Lauren. He's safe. He's fine. David, look at me. David looked up, his eyes were dilated. He looked at her, but didn't seem to see her. Oh my god, David, did you take something? What? What did you take? David gave no reply, he just buried his head in his hands again. A scan of the immediate area turned up nothing, so Amy returned to the kitchen. Among the things on the counter was a crumpled brown bag and a bottle of vodka with a large portion missing. There was also an open bottle of pills. It was a prescription bottle for a strong sedative with David's name on the label. The instructions read, Take one pill at bedtime'. There was also a warning label, Will cause drowsiness, do not use with alcohol.' Amy put the cap back on the pill bottle and returned to the couch. How many of these did you take? David, answer me, how many?  
Only one...maybe two?  
And you drank that vodka?  
I don't drink vodka.  
I know, usually you don't, but you were drinking it tonight weren't you?  
Amy picked up the phone, intending to call 911, but she hesitated. She dialed Kyle instead. He finally answered on the third ring.  
  
Kyle, it's Amy, I think I have a big problem here.  
Amy? Where are you?  
I'm with someone who took a sedative and washed it down with a vodka chaser.  
Whoa. It's not Maxine is it, or Peter?  
No! It's a friend, David McClaren, what should I do?  
How is he?  
Conscious, but his pupils are funny and he's not very coherent.  
Clammy skin?  
  
How long ago did he do this?  
I don't know, it couldn't have been more than an hour, probably a half an hour.  
Make him vomit.  
  
Give him something to make him puke it up, then give him some coffee.  
Make him vomit?  
Give him some soapy water or stick your finger down his throat. If you can't, call 911 or get him to the hospital. Get it all out of him before more is absorbed.  
Thanks, I'll work on it.  
He should start coming around pretty quickly. Call me back.  
Amy hung up the phone.   
  
David, come into the kitchen. She led him to the sink. Grabbing a glass, she squirted in some dish soap and added tepid water. Here drink this. David drank.   
This is awful, what is it?  
Soapy water, David you have to--  
Oh no.... David vomited into the sink.   
Amy winced. She put a hand on his forehead and one on his back and waited for him to finish. There... get it all out...that's right... good, she said in a soothing voice. When he was done she handed him a damp towel and led him to a kitchen chair. He slumped down and put his head on the table. Amy started a pot of coffee and then cleaned up the sink. When the coffee was done she gave him a cup. Drink this.  
Oh no, not again.  
It's coffee. We need to get some coffee into you. David sat up and sipped. He kept it down and sipped again. Eventually his eyes looked better, less dilated, more focused.   
  
Keep drinking, I'll be right back. She went to the phone and called Kyle back. Hi, he is better now, coherent and more focused.  
  
Thanks for your help.  
No problem, but remember, call 911 in an emergency.  
I would, but well, we just got off of a big case and I didn't want feed the media circus.  
That Hawkins case? That was you?  
I was the judge, David was, well, involved also.  
Stay with him, he should come around, if he doesn't you will have to brave the media and get him to the hospital.  
I will, thanks.  
  
Amy grabbed another mug and took the coffee pot to the table. She topped off David's mug and sat down before pouring one for herself. The sun set as the two of them sat drinking coffee. An orange glow faded gradually to dusky twilight without comment. Finally David pushed his empty mug away and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his temples and then ran his hands back through his hair as if trying to clear his head. Dropping his hands, he sighed and turned to look at Amy.  
I should go clean up.   
Can I trust you?   
To clean up alone?   
I mean, there aren't more pills in the bathroom are there? Razor blades or something?  
I'm not suicidal.   
Well that's not what it looks like.  
Amy I just wanted to be numb. It's all over and I just don't know what to do.  
What's over?  
The Hawkins case.  
It's not over, I just granted a new trial.  
It's over for me. I'm staying out of it.  
I won't be the judge for the new trial. You could stay on.  
No I can't.  
Why does it affect you so much? Danny Hawkins was accused of killing his own wife, not yours. Amy laid her hand on his arm.  
David's face suddenly took on a look of pure grief.  
I killed Kelly. It was my fault, m-m-my fault.  
David, what are you saying? A stunned Amy withdrew her hand and sat back in her chair.  
The damned Hawkins case. I was working on it the night Kelly died. I should have been home. I should have been there with her. She called, asked why I had to work late, couldn't I leave it until morning. I said I would be home later, it was an important case. David's voice cracked. So freaking damned important that it cost me my wife. David shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes as if to shut out a horrible vision. I've resurrected this case five times. I couldn't let it go. I couldn't. I had to make it worth the price. He dropped his hands and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Even when you asked me to, I couldn't let go. I know I hurt you deeply, that day in court. I could see it in your eyes. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Im was so obsessed with--I'm sorry. A silence hung in the air between them. Both sets of eyes were teary and carefully avoided meeting each other. David finally tilted his head back and stared fixedly at the ceiling.   
He began to talk again in a slow and ragged voice. They accused me of killing Kelly. I was cleared in a few days, but I know how that felt. The indescribable blend of loss and grief and outrage. I accused Danny for two years. David's eyes overflowed, the tears running across his cheeks and past his ears. Amy it wasn't him. I can't keep prosecuting the case, because after seeing him in court today, I know in my gut it wasn't him. Suddenly David was overwhelmed and began crying. Amy knelt on the floor in front of him and eased him into to her arms. He buried his head on her shoulder. She held onto him, waiting for his sobs to subside.  
I made him suffer because I had to justify my own wife's death. Why? Why couldn't I let it go? He is just another poor soul who's wife was murdered by some psycho. Pursuing this case didn't accomplish anything. You were right, It didn't give me any comfort. It didn't resolve a damn thing. Kelly is dead and I will probably never know who or why. Anyone I meet on the street could be the one, but I'll never know..I'll never know.... He sobbed harder as if his heart was broken. Amy cradled his head against her shoulder, gently rubbing the back of his neck.   
You tried to get closure for Linda Hawkins' family. You didn't want them to go through that. But I couldn't. I failed them and her. I probably made their pain worse.  
Amy wiped the tears from her own eyes. Your perseverance with Danny brought out evidence that points to the real killer. He will be brought to justice. You gave them that.   
  
It was a long time until David's sobs subsided. Eventually he sat up, trying to dry his eyes with the dishtowel.   
You're all soggy. Amy sat back on her heels and David wiped at her damp blouse.   
Oww owww oww, leg cramp, she complained. David helped her up into a chair . He put her foot in his lap and rubbed out her sore calf muscle.   
After a few minutes, Amy's leg felt better and she lowered her foot. Let's go get cleaned up.   
Cupping her cheek in his hand David looked Amy straight in the eyes. I'm not suicidal.  
Good, but I am staying the night to keep an eye on you anyway. She took his hand and kissed it.   
What about Victor?  
He's a kid, he can't keep a proper eye on you. Besides he was pretty shaken up earlier.   
He was here? He saw me?  
Well, he heard you. He called Lauren...she told me...here I am. Oh, we told him you'd call when you felt better. Immediately David grabbed the phone and dialed Amy's house.   
  
The phone rang once before Maxine picked up.  
Hello, Amy? Maxine was reclining on the couch under an afghan. Lauren and Victor were on the floor in sleeping bags, a bowl of popcorn between them.  
Maxine, it's David.  
You sound a lot better, do you want to talk to your son?  
How is he?  
He's fine, he has his shaky moments though. He's really concerned about you, but we got some dinner into him. Now we are distracting him by watching an Adam Sandler movie marathon on cable. Hold on. She put a hand over the phone's mouthpiece. Victor, it's your dad. She held the phone out to him. Victor jumped up and took the phone.  
Dad? Are you alright?  
Hey sport, sorry I worried you. I'm okay. I hear you are watching Adam Sandler.  
Yeah a marathon three in a row. We have sleeping bags and popcorn, but I can come home now if you need me.  
Nah, you stay and watch your movies. Mrs. Gray can stay here and keep me company, uh do you mind if she sleeps in your bed, or should I have her use the couch?  
Whatever dad, I'm glad you're alright.  
Everything will be fine. I love you Victor, don't stay up too late.  
Love you too dad. They both hung up.  
How's it going over there? Amy asked.  
He's fine. They are having some kind of popcorn movie marathon sleepover.  
Now that we have that settled do you think you could lend me a dry shirt?  
  
David disappeared into his closet and returned with a sweat shirt. Here, this might work. I'm going into the bathroom to clean up, do you need to come in and supervise me?  
Do I?  
No. I'll be fine.   
When the bathroom door shut, Amy wandered into the closet. There was a pair of workout shorts on a hook. She put on the shorts and sweatshirt, then put her clothes on the hook. Returning to the bedroom, she sat on the bed, turned on the television, and idly flipped through channels. A news show came on with a report about Danny Hawkins. Amy made a sour face and quickly flipped the channel again. The television stopped on an Adam Sandler movie just as David returned. Now dressed in dorm pants and a tee shirt, he stopped to admire the vision of Amy on his bed.   
I didn't know where the linens were, you know, for the couch.  
I can get you some.  
I just need to clean up a little. She stood up.  
I set out a clean towel for you, I'll get those sheets.   
Amy went into the bathroom. As she passed, David eyed his shorts, which were riding low on her hips. Easy there, you aren't ready for anything like that tonight. he thought. Better make up the couch. He went out to the hall closet. When Amy returned, the bedroom was deserted. She wandered into the living room looking for David. He was sitting on the couch, now covered with a sheet and blanket, watching television.   
What's on?  
'Top Gun', lots of fighter jets.  
Tom Cruise and a whole class of hunky fighter pilots, it works for me.   
She slid onto the couch next to him and settled in to watch the movie.  
  
Almost two hours later, David turned off the televison and slipped his arm out from under a groggy Amy. She laid down and he covered her with the blaknet. After kissing her forehead, he turned off the light and went to his room.  
  
Amy awoke sometime later. Someone was in pain. She looked around, confused. Gradually it came to her where she was and why. The noise must be David. She got up and went into his room to check. David was obviously having a nightmare. She sat on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.   
Shh, David, wake up. It's Amy. You're safe. Victor is safe. Wake up. You're having a bad dream.  
Amy? You're here? David was somewhat awake, but still confused.  
Yes, I'm right here. It was a bad dream, only a dream, everything is fine.  
Oh god Amy, it was all happening again. He started shaking.  
Amy slid into bed and held him close. Shh, I'm here. It's over. Long over. Try to relax.  
Maybe I should take a sleeping tablet.  
No. At least not tonight. I'll stay here until you go to sleep.  
  
Morning light was filtering in through the window. David was not quite awake when he felt someone's back nudge against his back.   
Good morning Victor, have a bad dream again?   
I expected you to slip and call me Kelly, but not Victor.  
David's eyes snapped open and his face turned red.   
Good guess.   
I'm not a... I mean, it's not what you... I don't sleep with my son.  
David, it's okay, I understand. He still has nightmares, doesn't he? And then I bet he comes and gets into bed with you. Lauren climbs into bed with me. Well, up until a few months ago. Recently she has gotten so...  
Teenager all of a sudden?  
Amy crossed her arms and did an impression of Lauren rolling her eyes.   
Suddenly you know nothing about how the world really works, David sympathizes.  
I am the biggest social moron there is, and am an embarrassment to have around.  
I like having you around. You are much prettier in the morning than Victor, and you don't hog the covers like he does. That's how I know he's in here, I wake up freezing.  
David leaned over to kiss her, but then winced and fell back onto his pillow.  
Well I must look worse close up.  
No, my head. I need some pain reliever and coffee.  
Nasty hangover?  
My head aches and my stomach is queasy.  
Well it should, we didn't have anything for dinner except coffee.  
I am a lousy host. I not only throw up on you, but I don't offer you any dinner afterwards.  
I wasn't really hungry afterwards, but hey, at least my shoes were still clean.  
Well, I can offer you breakfast. Despite his headache David gave her a quick kiss. Then he got slowly out of bed and went into the bathroom. He returned shortly, carrying a small white bottle. Now for the coffee to wash these down. Are you coming?  
I'll be right there.  
  
In the kitchen, David popped two pills in his mouth and then started a pot of coffee. He noticed the bottle of vodka on the counter and picked it up. What the hell was I thinking? Opening the bottle, he dumped it into the sink and washed it down the drain. Then he picked up the phone and dialed Amy's house.   
Peter, who had just slipped in the back door and was starting a pot of coffee, answered. Gray residence, Peter speaking.   
Can I speak to Victor?   
You must have the wrong number.  
No, Peter, this is David McClaren.  
I think Amy is still asleep.  
No, she's...look, my son Victor spent the night with Lauren. Can I talk to him?  
Peter looked startled at this news. Does Amy know about this?  
Of course she does.  
Okay, progressive parenting I guess. Let me get this coffee brewing and I'll go look. He put the phone on hold, closed the top of the coffee machine and pushed the button, then went up the back stairs. He glanced into all of the bedrooms. No one seemed to be home. He came down the front stairs and went into the family room, where he saw three sleeping people. David? I've stumbled onto a slumber party. Mom, Lauren, and a sleeping bag with some brown hair sticking out of the top. Too short for Amy, so that must be him.  
Don't wake him, but can you have him call home when he gets up?  
Okay, I'll tell him.  
Thanks, bye. They hung up. Peter went to check the coffee, wondering where Amy was.  
  
David opened a loaf of bread and put two slices into the toaster. Amy came up behind him. Putting her hands on his hips, she looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing.   
Ahh, you can cook.  
I can, but I'm only up to some toast until these pills kick in. I could make you something else though.  
She moved her hands up to massage his temples. Toast is fine.  
He put in two more slices of bread. Is that all you want?   
Amy slid her hands down to his shoulders and massaged his neck with her thumbs.  
Do you have any cereal?  
David reached up and flipped open the cabinet to his right. Up here.   
While Amy considered the cereal options, David took down a bowl and two plates. Amy reached out for a box of cereal and David went to the refrigerator and took out a tub of margarine and a jug of milk. He put the margarine on the counter and handed the milk to Amy. Is skim alright? I have 2% if you prefer.  
You have both?  
My doctor insists I drink skim, but Victor won't touch it.  
Same at our house, skim for mom and me, but Lauren won't drink it . David put his hands on her hips and gently moved her to the side so he could get to the silverware drawer. He handed her a spoon and grabbed a butterknife. The toast popped up and he went over to butter it. Amy took her cereal to the table.   
Any coffee for you? he asked.  
That would be great, a touch of milk please?   
David poured two coffees and sat down at the table. I called your house. Peter answered.  
  
From your upstairs, don't you have to get to the kitchen by going through the family room?  
Not necessarily you could use the back stairs. Why?  
Maybe that's it. But Peter didn't seem to know that there were three people sleeping in the family room, or that Victor had spent the night. He was also under the impression that you were upstairs.  
That's interesting, I bet he was just getting home.  
Amy got up and put her bowl in the sink. She picked up the empty vodka bottle. What happened to this?  
I dumped it out, honest. David joined her at the sink. You can smell my breath if you don't believe me. He stood very close, Amy leaned in, pretending to check his breath.   
I can't really tell. She leaned in closer and brushed her lips against his. David stood with his hands on her hips. Amy slid her hands around his neck. She kissed him lightly several times. David moved his hands from her hips to the small of her back, pulling her in closer as they locked into a kiss. The phone rang. They ignored it and kept kissing. On the fourth ring the answering machine picked up.   
This is the McClaren residence, leave a message.  
Dad? Are you there? Immediately David turned to grab the phone, and Amy turned toward sink. Lauren's uncle said you called, are you okay?   
Victor, it's me, I'm here. I called earlier, but you were still asleep. I just wanted to say good morning.  
Are you coming over to get me?  
I can. I was out for a run, and I need to get a shower.  
Is Mrs. Gray there? Maybe she can come get me.  
Amy? uh, she was still asleep on the couch when I got back, I don't think she's awake yet. Tell you what , I'll get that shower, by then Amy should be up. We'll both be over soon.  
That would be good. We're cooking some waffles.  
You enjoy that, and I'll see you later. Bye Victor, I love you. David hung up the phone and came over to Amy, who had been occupying herself with dishes in the sink.  
You big liar. She kept fiddling with things in the sink.  
What? I'm going to take a shower.  
Out running? Amy on the couch?  
That's my story and I'm sticking to it.  
Do you fabricate this much in court? Amy dried her hands on a dishtowel.  
I'm not telling my twelve year old we shared a bed. Even if nothing happened. What kind of an example is that?  
Good point. Besides, it's not a total lie. I started out on the couch. Amy tossed the dishtowel onto the counter. Is Victor in therapy? she asked David casually.   
Yea, I take him to Jake Miller.  
I hear he's good, my mom deals with him a lot.  
I like him. He's been a big help. Victor is down to once or twice a month now. Why do you ask?   
Victor was pretty shook up last night. He...well...he heard you crying in the other room and was afraid to go in. On the phone he told me he thought maybe someone else was dead and that he wouldn't go check because he was afraid there was--  
What an intruder still in the house?  
No. Blood. He didn't want to walk in and see blood again.  
David leaned his head back and closed his eyes, as if to block a vision from his own mind.  
I know you don't want to talk about it. That's not what I was after. I thought you should know, that's all. So you could talk to Victor, or maybe schedule an extra appointment with Jake. David's face was a bit pale and the conversation stopped for quite a while.  
he finally said. Thanks for all you did last night for me, and especially for Victor. It was really a caring thing to do, especially considering how I behaved toward you this past week.  
Well, it was nothing, I mean I couldn't turn down a plea for help could I?  
No, you couldn't. No matter how badly I treated you, you still came to help my son, and I am very grateful.  
He wasn't the only one crying out for help.  
David looked away. I'm sorry... I don't do that... I mean drink away my problems, or do drugs. Then he looked directly into Amy's eyes. Never. I don't usually fall apart like that either.  
That's why Victor was so concerned. He said you were acting like you did when Kelly died.   
That is the only other time I ever did anything remotely like this.   
I know.  
It won't happen again.  
Be sure to tell Victor that.  
I will.   
  
An hour later, Amy and David entered the Gray house through the kitchen. Maxine was there washing up the waffle iron.   
Well hello. My you look quite a bit better than last night. She smiled at David encouragingly.  
Um, Maxine, I want to thank you for all you did yesterday. You and your daughter went above and beyond the call.  
Well, helping is what we do for a living, and helping friends, well it's just what friends do. David went over and kissed her on the cheek. Thanks for being our friend then.  
You are quite welcome. Maxine patted him on the arm.   
How is Victor?  
He's fine. They are in the den using the computer. They wanted to use the one in Lauren's room, but I insisted they stay down here. I'll go tell him you are here.  
  
Victor ran into the kitchen a few seconds after Maxine departed. Lauren trailed behind.   
He hurried over to hug his father. Are you okay now? I was really worried.  
I'm great now, how are you? I'm sorry I scared you. Victor's face was buried in David's chest. David's eyes were welling up as he hugged his son close.   
Amy said. I've been in these clothes long enough, I think I'll go up and change. Lauren, why don't you come and help me pick something out, tell me about your day.  
Mom, not much to tell, it's only noon.  
Then tell me about your morning. Amy nodded pointedly toward David and Victor and raised her eyebrows.   
Okay I'm coming. Lauren followed her upstairs, leaving the McClaren boys to their reunion. 


End file.
